This application is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/355,511, filed on Jan. 31, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,246.
The present invention relates to an adjuster mechanism for a brake.
As brake pads or a brake disc wear a gap between the brake pads and brake disc increases. Due to the increase in the gap between the brake pads and the brake disc a brake actuator must travel farther to engage the brake. In other words, there is more slack when the brake is applied, which causes the brakes to become less effective. In order to compensate for slack, a slack adjustment mechanism moves the brake pads closer to the brake disc prior to brake engagement. This adjustment assures a consistent amount of actuator travel in spite of brake pad wear.
Conventional brake adjuster mechanisms use relatively complex mechanical assemblies to perform this function. Force from the brake actuator is commonly utilized to drive the adjuster mechanism, which may reduce brake effectiveness and efficiency.
In addition, the adjuster mechanism may shift while the brake is not being applied. Shifting may cause undesirable brake pad wear, or further increase slack in the brake system, which may reduce the brake performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an adjuster mechanism which is not effective when the brake is not being utilized.